Noraaland
Noraaland is one of the oldest lands in Pobeb. It has been around for thousands of years and has grown to become one of the biggest and is one of the most populated lands. It was the first to discover fire and it has been their flag symbol ever since. It has the biggest army (800,000 soldiers) and it could be the most powerful land. We are at war with Xamland and we are currently winning by far. We have never lost any of our 17 wars and but we drew against Ybotland and Ydocland. We are allied with Ybotland, Ydocland, lexerdland and more lands. Click to see Noraariver. Vertias, Virtoria et ultio! =sport= In Noraaland we play a sport called norball. It is a game that we play against other lands (usually Ydocland) and unless the land we play is one of our allies (like Ydocland) it is a game where the loser dies. We play this by taking a ball and we have to pass it up the field using only our feet. We kick the ball to each other on a very long field to prevent the opposition from kicking the ball in between the posts from the middle of the pitch. If you kick it in between the two posts you score a point. First to score 3 points win. This is one of the hardest sports ever invented. The Noraaland team is the best team and has never lost against an enemy land. Although Norball is our national sport, we more commonly play... Noranosh. Nranosh is a fun, simple game with only 9,065 rules. But I will only say a few. The losing team gets tortured, by putting them in the crackin' kraken. We make a small cast iron, lead and steel octopus and we put it on their back. It breaks their spine. Anyways, you take a ball with a diameter between, 6cm and 15cm. you toss it around a try to shoot it into a hoop. (Now a days, we call it basketball). Torture: 1: The crackin' kraken. A heavy cast iron, lead and steel octopus that breaks your spine. 2: Flaming spike torture. Take a pole. Tie it to the victims back. Light it on fire.The more they struggle the more it digs into there back. 3. The deadliest torture of all. Smear the victim in white lead, mercury, alum, belladona, plutonium, polonium, uranium, arsenic, bromine, sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid and nitric acid. They will suffer so much poisoning that it could kill 1,000,000,000 people. The victims will be stripped to bones, the bones will shrivel into dust and the dust will be dissolved in acid. 4. Rip out the victims intestines. Use them as a rope to hang them. Once their nearly dead, burn the intestines, rip out the victim's beating heart and decapitate the victim. Take the body and boil it in acid, and snap the remaining bones into small pieces. Pound the pieces into dust. Cut open the heart. Smear the head with blood. Remove the eyes. Chop the brain in half and stuff it with gunpowder. Light the gunpowder and send the head back to the country it came from along with a note saying "This is what happens to trouble-makers in my country". =rules= #NO SWEARING #NO KILLING #NO HUNTING ANIMALS #NEVER BE DISRESPECTFUL TO GOD #NO FAKING MONEY #NEVER EAT THE GOLDEN CABBAGES #NEVER BETRAY NORAALAND All punishable by death =weather= It is usually sunny but 1 day in every 1,000,000 years it rains a special fluid that if you water cabbages with this liquid, they turn into golden cabbages. It is rarely humid and is occasionally snowy, but it is NEVER going to hail. =military= 800,000 people are in my military and they all have machine guns and the generals have laser bazookas (a bazooka that when it explodes, it fires lasers everywhere). Our military is currently unstoppable but 300 years ago we had knives made of stone (We didn't have tanks then). =lake= Noraalake is a lake in the middle of Noraaland that is home to half of Noraaland's fish. It is a luxurious place that has lots of of sand and fresh blue water. It is one of the best places in Noraaland. =river= See Noraariver and The wise elder (named Aaron).